1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic electric fuel injection (hereinafter "EFI") filter assembly and a method for the preparation thereof, and more particularly, to a replaceable type plastic EFI filter for use in the electric fuel injection systems of an internal combustion engine.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of EFI filters for use in the electric fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines are well known in the art. Such prior EFI filters are made of metal and plastic and therefore possess disadvantages such as, for example, being very complicated in structure, very heavy in weight, cracking during use, and creating a waste disposal problem after use. Furthermore, the user of the prior art filter cannot check the contamination level thereof. Furthermore, it is very difficult for upper and lower pipe receptacles thereof to mate with upper and lower pipe lines.